Two Worlds Collide
by AvidReader88
Summary: After the Turn each species was split into separate sectors. How will this change things, will Rachel and Ivy still meet, or will everything be different. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I have had this idea in my head for the longest time, but I wasn't sure how to start it, but finally I figured it out. I hope it's good. Please review, tell me if it's good and worth continuing or not.**

****Disclaimer: All characters within belong to Kim Harrison.****

**Enjoy :)**

Rachel POV

I was on a run at the time, never even expected to run right smack into a vampire.

You see after the turn the species were unable to coexists, and by species I mean Humans, Wares, Vampires, and Witches. The only way for us to survive was to separate us, so the leaders at the time made cities with separate sectors. Each species living peacefully, with their own head of government, who would deal with the others.

Now the reason I never thought I would see a Vampire, was I was in the witches sector doing a simple run. And Vampires usually never stray from their own area. But I guess that's not correct with all of them...

-hhhhhh-

I can't believe that warlock won't just stop, do I really have to chase him? I saw the man sprint around a corner. I put on a sudden burst of speed as I followed close behind him. "Oof" I hit the ground hard, landing on my back. Groaning I sat up. I can't believe this person, they made me lose my target, dammit. "Dam it, why did you have to stand right there. Honestly you could have moved or something" I growled.

They spun around, my breath got caught in my throat. She was beautiful, tall and elegant looking, with long black hair cascading down her shoulders. But her eyes, I couldn't make out because she was standing in the street lamp while I was still sitting on the ground. I stood up shakily, not wanting to be in such a vulnerable position.

"Umm..." I couldn't seem to make any coherent words come out of my mouth. Dam it Rachel. I was about to try again when she spoke "I'm sorry, I was distracted by that man...you were chasing him?" She said in a questioning tone. I just nodded. Looking at her again but more closely than before, I noticed that her skin was paler than a usual person's, and the way she spoke...it was as if she was hiding her...teeth.

My eyes snapped open in fear; she couldn't be a vampire...could she? "What's wrong?" she raised her eyebrow in question. My mouth opened and closed in shock. Her lips twitched as if she was holding in laughter. "Don't laugh at me" I glared at her. All rational thought went out of the window. She sighed "I'm sorry, you looked like you were trying to say something. May I ask what it was?"

"Well...Are you a Witch?" I was pretty sure she would say yes, and I was just over reacting. But I guess the fates were not in my favour today. "No." I stepped back, "What?" I squeaked out, I had never met anyone who was not a witch or a warlock. I had never been outside of my sector ever. And here I was faced with something...no someone who was different than anything I knew.

I was studying her closely, looking for any physical difference, but I couldn't see any. I had of course learned about other species in school, but I never really took any interest in it. After doing what I thought was a sneaky head to toe I looked back up at her face, to see her staring right at me, her dark eyes searching my face.

I couldn't help the edge to step away from her again. Her eyes fell away, and glanced behind my shoulder. I glanced behind me but saw nothing. I looked back at her, "What are you then?"

I watched her as she lazily crossed her arms and leaned against the lamp post. Her motions were so graceful it was unsettling. "I'm a Vampire." Nodding I moved my hand toward my bag, I wasn't sure if she was going to try and hurt me, but I didn't think it was a bad idea to have my splat gun at the ready, just in case. "What's in your bag?" I froze, "nothing...I just...was..." my sentence sputtered off.

She nodded at me, and standing up again, she slowly walked toward me. Her whole body swaying gracefully, not one misstep. She came to a stop right in front of me; she placed her hands on my shoulder. I stiffened even more, she leaned her head closer, till I could feel her warm breath against forehead. "You aren't afraid of me are you?" I honestly was terrified, but I couldn't let her know, I was Rachel Morgan bad ass runner, I don't need to put up with this.

Summoning up as much courage as I could I placed my hands against her and pushed, which caused me to take a step back instead of her. "I'm not afraid of you, but have to go." I stepped backward before turning my back and striding away.

After I turned the corner my shoulders slumped. I dragged my feet all the way back to my apartment, after getting in I wen't straight to the shower. I stripped and stepped in letting the hot water clear my head.

Finally I went and laid down in my bed. Closing my eyes, and letting the day run across my closed eyelids. I had met a Vampire, but it wasn't what I expected at all. I thought it was going to be some blood thirsty creature, attacking me for my blood. But she didn't.

-hhhhhh-

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing. Who could possibly be phoning me this early? I rolled over and grabbed the phone, on my bedside table. "Hello?" _"Rachel, it's Marshal" _"what do you want?" _"We need you to help with a run, it involves another sector, and they have they own runner coming in to help on the case. I need you to come in at 1:00pm today, okay" _ "Yes...What sector?" _"That's not important Rachel, I just need you here." _ Before I could say anything else he hung up.

"uhhh" I sat up rubbing my facing my hands, glancing at the clock it read 10:13am. Why did Marshal always have to call me? Marshal was in the Witches police force, and he was one of the head directors. I dragged myself out of bed to get ready.

I looked down at my phone 12:45 I had 15 minutes, the large grey building of the WPF (witches police force) loomed ahead of me. Stepping through the doors, I went straight to the elevators, and rode them to the 12th floor. I walked straight to the end of the hallway coming to stop in front of Marshals door. I knocked, waiting for an answer 'Come in' I opened the door, and stepped through.

I glanced up to see Marshal sitting behind his desk. My eyes landed on the person sitting in one of the seats in front of his desk. They had straight black hair...My breath caught in my throat. They turned to me, it was her! From last night. She stood up and walked toward me with her hand extended. "Hello, Miss Morgan, I'm Ivy Tamwood."

I choked down the lump that had formed in my throat, my eyes glancing toward Marshal before extending my own hand. "Hi" I managed to say. She smiled, but this time I saw the tip of her fangs, which sent a pang of fear through me. "Rachel stop just standing there, take a seat."

Coming out of my daze I hadn't realized Ivy had sat back down. Nodding I sat down in the only chair left, which was right next to Ivy. I placed my hands in my lap trying to make them stop shaking.

"Well I'm glad you could both make it, but let's get straight to business shall we?" I nodded. "Okay then." He pulled out a folder, and opened it on his desk. "We've been having a problem with drug trafficking between the Vampire and Witch sectors, but we are unable to send in our own police forces because it is happening in both sectors. That's why I asked you two here."

He pulled out two more folders, and slid them toward us. I reached out but Ivy grabbed them first. I pulled my hand back and placed it back in my lap. "Rachel, here" Ivy said softly. My head snapped up, looking at her, she was holding out the other folder. I quickly grabbed it, turning away from her again; I placed it in my lap.

"Those folders hold all the information you will need. Also Kisten Felps, head of the Vampire security will see you two later today to inform you of everything on their side." Wait I had to go to the Vampire sector.

"Rachel, I have planned it so you will be traveling with Miss Tamwood." He said. "Now if you two would look over those folders it would be very helpful in your investigation."

Ivy stood as and walked toward the door, I was still frozen in my seat. I still couldn't understand why I had to go with her, I didn't even know her-"Rachel, are you coming?" I jumped up and followed her outside; we rode the elevator in silence, till we walked outside, where a car was parked right out front. She walked right up to it and got in the driver's seat. I followed her, and cautiously sat in the passenger's seat.

Just as I finished buckling my seat belt, she sped away from the curb. _What the heck have I gotten myself into? _


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter is a little slow, but I'm just setting it up so that chapter 3 will be a lot more action packed. So it will be longer and a lot more exciting. And thank you for all the reviews they really helped, I really appreciated them.**

**Hope you enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: All characters within belong to Kim Harrison.**

The car ride so far was quiet. I looked out the window. The buildings sped passed, and the sky looked as if a dark grey sheet was slowly decending toward us. Or I guess you could just say it was overcast.

I was feeling very nervouse sitting in a car with a vampire a few feet away. Every time I would glance her way she would look right back at me, which would cause me to turn an embrassing shade of red. We had crossed over to the Vampire sector 10 minuets ago, and not much looked different. except for the fact that there was no one around, the streets were deserted, except for the odd person. The farther we drove into the city, the more I became nervous. I kept bouncing my leg, and my fingers kept spinning my charm ring around. My charm ring was made by my father, it is meant to cover my freckles giving me a clear complexion.

"Rachel, you don't need to be so jumpy." Ivy said quietly.

My head snapped toward her. She was looking at me again. I tried to read her facial expression, but I had never been good at reading people. _She looks sad, or maybe that's longing. nope that's not it. _ "I'm not that jumpy." I said. Turning away from her I looked out the window. I could see her reflection in the glass, but she turned away a few seconds later.

"You could have fooled me" She laughed quietly.

"Why do you keep laughing at me." I said crossing my arms in indignation. I turned and looked back at her.

"I can't help but laugh at things when they are funny." She said with a smile on her face.

And for some reason, I found myself smiling too. I never would have thought that me, Rachel Morgan, would ever be sitting in a car with a Vampire, or even laughing with one.

"Are we almost there?" I asked, changing the subject.

"There is still a 10 minuet drive. The city centre is further away from the sectors edge." She said, in a business like tone.

"Oh okay, umm...how long have you been working as a runner?" I asked.

"two years, I mostly work in homicide, but they thought it would be best to put me on this case." She said.

"That's...nice?" my statement came out more as a question then what I intended.

Ivy glanced back toward me. "Yes"

The conversation died fast. The rest of the drive was in silence.

* * *

><p>After ten minuets of driving we pulled up to in front of a big grey building. She parked around the corner and she got out of the car. I followed, stepping out into the cold. the weather was not what I would have liked, the icy wind whipped between the buildings sending shivers down my spine. I quickly followed behind Ivy who was walking toward the front of the building. I started to walk faster, wanting to get into the warm air of the building, which brought me so I was walking right next to Ivy rather then behind her.<p>

She opened the door, and moved so I could go in first, which I did, the blast of warm air that greeted me was amazing...Except I felt a little light headed as if I was tipsy. I swayed to the side, and staggered trying to get my footing.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Ivy asked gripping my arm.

I just nodded, the feeling was weird. I do remember back in school when we learned about other species and that vampires had the ablitly to pull auras, but I don't remember what the teacher had said after. _Dammit Rachel why couldn't you have paid attention in class. _

The white walls and desk looked just like any other office building. The elevators off to the right front desk to the left, and what looked like a common, or waiting room strait ahead. Ivy started walking to the elevator's. And I followed silently behind her. After the doors closed, I felt completely fine again.

Ivy grabbed my arm, which caused me to turn and look at her, "Rachel. The head of this division is Kisten Felps. I have been friends with him for a while, and I just want to tell you to watch yourself okay?"

Does Ivy think I'm going to swoon over this guy! What kind of person does she think I am? "Don't worry, I'm sure I can handle it." I said with a smile. Ivy just looked more concerned, which caused made me o feel more anxious the further up we went.

The doors opened and we both stepped out, I walked behind Ivy through the long hallways, to a door. She knocked, and then entered without even waiting for a response. I myself have walked into Marshals office before without knocking, but here among Vampires I mean what if they went all crazy on you, and from what I've learned Vampires can be very dangerous creatures.

I was a little hesitant to follow her in, so I slowly walked into the room. Sitting behind the next was a man with blond hair combed neatly back. But what I noticed most was the piercing blue eyes, that made me feel like I was prey that was about to be eating.

Ivy stepped closer to me, "Kisten, this is Rachel Morgan." She said

Kisten stood up, and walked around his desk, he held out his hand, "Pleasure to meet you Miss Morgan, I've heard many things about you from Marshal." He said

I reached out and shook his hand. He motioned for us to sit down, "well, I'm sure you've heard what is going on with this case. So I'm going to keep it short and say that we have a lead, and yes it's very soon in the case. But I believe it could be worthwhile. From what we've heard there is some sort of activity going on down at the docks and we would like it if you two could go check it out."

"Tonight?" I asked

"Yes, the times of activity are around, 4am to 7am." He placed both his elbows on the desk in front of him, and leaned forward.

I glanced over at Ivy, who seemed lost in thought. "Where is the information?" Ivy asked, her soft tone she had been using when talking to me was gone. And she sounded more uncaring, which made me uneasy. Glancing at her again, I saw her eyes darken. _Is that normal?_ I wasn't sure if it was the lightening or if her eyes were actually getting blacker. I glanced at Kisten, he seemed amused for some reason as if Ivy being like this was some big inside joke. But I couldn't dwell on that to long.

"Right here" Kisten responded handing a file over to Ivy. She grabbed it and began flipping through the pages, her face not changing expressions once.

She shut the folder and then looked at me "we are going to need to do a stake out tonight, this lead might not last very long." She said.

"Okay" I said. I was confident in my ablilities to make it through the night, and honestly Vampires so far didn't seem so bad. Maybe Witches were just biased about what they teach in schools. But in the back of my head I felt a little worried, but I brushed it off, without a second thought.

We stood to go, Ivy holding the folder, and still glaring at Kisten, who seemed unfazed by her stare. He smiled at me "It was very nice to meet you Rachel, hopefully we can see each other soon" The way he said it made me feel as if there was some underlining message, that I just didn't get. But by the way Ivy stiffened next to me, I think she might have understood.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm re updating this chapter since I couldn't seem to get it to work. Hopefully this helps. **

**Disclaimer: All characters within belong to Kim Harrison.**

It was 4:30 am and Ivy and me had been sitting in her car for the past two hours. Nothing had happened so far, it seemed like a regular night. The one street lamp kept flickering, as the wind howled outside the car. I shifted positions for what seemed like the hundredth time. The dark water of the river reflection the lights, making it look like a black mirror.

This awkward silence was really getting to me. "So do you think any one is going to show up?" I asked

"Not sure" She said without glancing toward me.

I sighed dramatically while placing my feet up on the dashboard. Ivy glanced at me she looked annoyed. In my state of boredom I just started playing with my charms, re-organizing them in my bag making sure every thing was there.

-hhh-

I felt someone shaking me, dragging me out of a dream I couldn't remember. "What... what is it?" I grumbled. No one answered, placing my feet back on the floor of the car, bringing my self up into a sitting position. Looking around everything was fuzzy. I rubbed my eyes trying to make things more clear. But once they were the lights outside near the end of the pier caught my attention.

Was it the dealers? It had to be, I grab my bag and quickly putting it over my shoulder while unlocking the door. I stepped out into the chilly air, quickly hunching down beside the car. I looked back inside to see if Ivy had followed me out but she wasn't there. My eyes scanned my surrounding area looking for her, only to see a dark shadow move quickly behind a shipping container.

_How did she get there so fast?_I wondered. I followed along the edge of the dock, it was still dark but it couldn't be that far away from sunrise, as the sky was a deep blue instead of black. I grabbed my splat gun out of my bag when I got in shooting distance.

There were three people on the dock. One had to be a witch, I could just tell. The other two were of average build nothing special. The three were talking in low voices that I couldn't hear. One vampire handed the witch a bag, with what I assumed to be money, because after he opened it and checked through it he motioned to someone on the boat.

There were two other people who came off carrying boxes. I wanted to wait till they had finished unloading and then jump them. But I still didn't know where Ivy had gone too. She had completely disappeared.

I wasn't sure if they were done or not, but I didn't want to take the chance of them leaving before I caught them. So I just came out from my hiding place. Without any kind of plan I just sprinted out into the open.

Just as I stepped out into the open I heard someone hissing my name, but I paid no mind. "Stop what you're doing, and put your hands up!" I yelled.

They spun around one reached his hand toward his hip, and I shot him with a sleep charm. But he dodged it! _How the heck did he do that!_ I shot another one off and him and the other vampire jumped out of the way. And the next thing I know Ivy tackles one of the vampires.

I turned my attention to the witches; they were unable to pull on a ley line since we were over water. So I charged them. I shot the first one, taking him down. The first hit my with a button causing a sharp pain to shoot up my right arm, making me drop my splat gun. I quickly recovered. Spinning around sending my leg toward his chest knocking him back.

While he was recovering I leaped toward my gun, just barley making it before the Witch jumped at me landing on my chest, he brought his arm back to punch me, but I shot him before, causing him to fall forward landing on me.

He was heavy making it hard to breath; I shoved him off me. I stood up and looked toward where Ivy was standing, her back was toward me, and she looked like she was breathing heavy.

"Hey, Ivy, looks like we did good" I said while smiling.

She spun around glaring at me; her eyes were completely black. I felt a chill go through me as I looked at her. She stepped closer to me.

I stepped back. I didn't know what to do, she was freaking me out, I had never had someone look like that before, it was like she was going to kill me and drink my blood… just like what they always said vampires were like.

"Why wouldn't you wait?" She growled. Her voice was low, making her sound just as scary as she looked.

I put my hands up in surrender, but I think she got the wrong message, she stepped toward me again, but this time she was smirking. Had I done something wrong? I moved back again.

This was starting to scare me, "Ivy… What's wrong we got the bad guys… right?" I said. She moved so fast I didn't even have time to react before she was right in front of me. I backpedaled as fast as possible.

My feet hit the edge making me fall backwards. I hit the icy water making the air rush out of my lungs. I panicked, swimming as fast as possible to the surface, gasping for air.

"Rachel!" I heard Ivy call my name.

"What!" I sputtered. I was pissed, she shouldn't have surprised me like that with her…vamp…speed, thing.

"Are you alright?" She called down to me again. She sounded panicked, I didn't pay to much mind to her, I was still mad.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I grumbled. I swam toward the ladder, pulling myself out of the water. The wind making me feel like a Popsicle. I shivered, my teeth started to chatter. Ivy was beside me, checking me over.

She looked panicked "I'm so sorry Rachel, I didn't mean to scare you like that." Ivy said. She placed her hands on my arms rubbing them up and down, in what I guess was an attempt to warm me up.

"Have you called this in yet?" I asked, I just wanted to get this over with, get home and warm up.

She shook her head; she looked at me again, as if to make sure I wasn't going to die. And pulled out her cell phone, she stepped away from me.

I started to walk toward her car; I needed to get out of the cold. I opened her car door. And got in. I didn't care that I was getting her seat wet, I was not in the mood. First she's mad I didn't wait for her or something, and then she scares me with her weird vamp thing making me fall in the water. This mess was her fault not mine.

The door opened, and Ivy got int. She turned the car on putting the heater on high. We sat there waiting for the police to show up; my fingers were starting to regain feeling again. The heat making me feel less angry and more tired.

"I am really sorry Rachel" Ivy said, she wasn't looking at me, but down at her hands instead.

"It's fine" I sighed. I had gotten over it… kind of but I just wanted to get warm now. The police cruisers showed up. And Ivy stepped out to talk to them. I started to fell drowsy. Right before my eyes closed I saw Ivy talking to Kisten Felps, she glanced at me as if she knew I was looking…and she smiled at me. _Why is she smiling?_ I thought right before I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I'm very sorry for the amount of time it took for this update. So I hope you all can forgive me for my tardiness.

Hope you enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p>The first thing I noticed after I woke up was that whatever I was laying on was very confortable, and that I was also very warm. I opened my eyes, and tried to rub away the fog that seemed to fill them. I slowly sat up, staring at a random point on the wall opposite me.<p>

I was still staring when someone walked into the room. They placed a cup onto the table next to me and sat in a chair, that was when I realized I must have fallen asleep in their living room. I slid my legs off of the couch and turned so I was completely facing them. "...Ivy?" I question, "Where am I?"

She looked at me with concern, "You're at my apartment, we had a run last night...don't you remember?" She said.

"A run..." I repeated what she said, before it hit me "Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. "We caught the drug dealers, and then I fell in the water..." I shivered as I remembered the cold. I wasn't one for swimming in freezing water in the middle of winter, nor did I even like the cold. I was very susceptible to it, always making me feel sleepy or tired if I stay out to long.

She nodded. And handed me the coffee mug she had placed on the table. I took it in my hands and taking in the warmth. "Why am I at your apartment?" I asked, suddenly remembering what she had said earlier.

She laughed softly, as if thinking of an inside joke. "You fell asleep in my car" she said "And I tried to wake you but all you kept telling me was 'five more minuets'" She laughed again, shaking her head.

My face turned red from the embarrassment. I took a sip of the warm liquid trying to hide my red face. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do... I looked at her again, she was just watching me quietly, and I noticed that she was sitting very far away from me. I mean usually when you are talking to someone you would sit closer so you didn't have to talk loud, but she was on sitting on the far chair. My eyebrows drew together in confusion at this while thinking of why it could be.

"Rachel, I washed and dried your cloths, if you want them they are clean now." She stated.

My head shot up to hers, and then looked down at myself, I was wearing a pair of silk pajama pant's and shirt. She undressed me! I could feel my face heat up again. All I ever did around her was blush it seemed and I was tired of it. I quickly stood up, and turned to walk out the door. Then realizing I didn't know where the cloths were, which brought around another shade of red that adorned my cheeks.

"Where are they?" I asked, looking down at the cup in my hands. Not willing to meet her eyes.

She stood up, and walked toward me. "I put them in the washroom." She said, and indicated for me to follow her.

I trudged behind her, and my eyes followed her movements without even realizing what I was doing, till she stopped and moved to the side.

"Here it is," She said.

I looked up at her praying she hadn't noticed me staring at her, which would be the worst! Though her expression remained neutral. She reached out and grabbed the cup out of my hands. And motioned for me to go in, I hurriedly stepped into the washroom without looking at her again, and quickly shut the door.

-hhhhhhh-

Ivy POV

I walked toward the kitchen holding her cup of coffee. My mind kept wandering back to how she had looked when I had turned back around. She looked so shocked and at being caught seen staring at me. This brought a smile to my face. Ever since meeting her I couldn't help but feel drawn to her.

Placing the cup of coffee on the counter I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a container of orange juice, taking a long drink before putting it back. Though I didn't want to admit it her cent mixing with mine. It hadn't to start off like that, since when I brought her here she was out cold. But now that she seemed completely fine…my mind was having a hard time shutting out her smell.

Sighing I turned so I was leaning against the counter, my head was turned toward the ceiling with my eyes closed, taking slow deep breaths. What confused me the most about Rachel was how she knocked those guys out with her paint gun. Was there something in them? I was going to ask her when I got back to the car, but when I looked back she was half asleep her face pressed against the window. She looked so cute like that. This caused me to smile, I couldn't help it, when I made her stumble back I was so ashamed, but instead of being scared of me after she got out, she was just mad. And she treated me the same as any one else, causing me to like her more.

I heard the bathroom door open. But I still didn't move, waiting for her to enter. Her footsteps hesitated when they reached the living room; I assumed she was looking for me. After a moment she continued to the kitchen, she stopped a few feet away from me.

"You are very loud Rachel" I said teasingly, opening my eyes. She was standing in front of me with her mouth wide open.

"W-what? But I wasn't that loud!" She stuttered out. "Wait! How did you even know I was standing here anyways." She exclaimed crossing her arms.

"I heard you." I said as simply as possible. Smirking at her. I knew Witches didn't have as good hearing as vampires. But she seemed honestly shocked that I had known.

"Oh" she looked as if she was trying to find a way to say something else, when I heard someone stop outside the front door.

I pushed myself away from the counter, walking past Rachel. I turned to her "There is someone here" I stated. Right before the doorbell rang. I smirked at the look of shock on her face.

Quickly walking to the door, I opened it. Standing right outside was Marshal.

"Where is she Tamwood!" He growled at me.

He tried to push passed but I stood my ground, glaring at him. I could feel my pupils dilate, in anger.

"Marshal?" Rachel called from behind me. She stepped so she was standing right next to me. "What are you doing here?" She questioned. I smiled; the tone of voice she used was one of annoyance.

"What do you mean, why am I here? The other officers said you had gone back with Tamwood, and you didn't call me after. Also not to mention taking out some drug dealers without calling for back up!" His tone was slowly growing in volume as he ranted.

His tone was making me angrier, yes she did run off into the action without a proper thought out plan but that still did not mean I appreciated him yelling at Rachel.

"I'm fine Marshal honestly, it was a simple accident I just fell in the river and Ivy took me back here to warm up. Nothing to worry about." She said, she no longer sounded annoyed but it had changed to one of sympathy.

Marshal sighed shaking his head, before stepping forward and pulling Rachel into his arms. I stiffened; he was hugging her. Could there possibly be…something going on between them? No there couldn't be. I could not stand seeing him standing there holding Rachel in his arms like that, when I wanted to be in his place so bad.

I cleared my throat, which startled Rachel, and Marshal. They both looked like they had forgotten that I was there. "Is there anything else that you would like to tell us, or were you just checking on Rachel." I said curtly.

"Oh yes, well yes actually there is. Kisten wants you to interrogate the men you brought in, no one can seem to get them to talk. But Felps for some reason thinks you can." He sighed, while rubbing his hand through his hair.

I nodded, "Then we should get going." I said. And quickly walked over to the closet grabbing my coat and then slipped my boots on, and grabbed my keys.

"Wh-wh…how" I heard someone stutter out. I quickly turned to see Rachel, and Marshal both with there mouths hanging open. Though Marshal tried to place a neutral expression back on his face. Though Rachel kept standing there staring at me, as if I had just done something extremely unheard of.

I stepped closer to her, worried about what might have caused this. Placing my hand on her shoulder, I looked down at her. "What's wrong Rachel?" I asked.

After I spoke she seemed to snap out of her trance like state, and she actually looked at me. "Nothing!" She exclaimed, she turned around looking for her shoes, I think. Seeing them beside the door she slipped them on.

I grabbed her coat and bag, which I had hung up on the hook. She noticed me holding them; she reached out and grabbed them, her hand brushing mine. Her eyes snapped up to mine; her cheeks flushed a light red. Her cent washed over me, when she blushed. And I rushed out the front door. She slowly followed me. I shut and locked it, before making my way down to the street.

* * *

><p>"Sir, They the delivery was caught in the Vampire sector." The woman stated, she was standing in front of a large oak desk, relaying the message to man in a fine pressed suite. He nodded silently folding his hands so they rested on the top.<p>

"Thank you Sara, could you please get the names of those employees who were on the job at the time." He asked while remaing to keep the calm sound in his voice.

"Yes of course." She said.

He smiled "Thank you again."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry for the delay again, I told myself I wouldn't do that but alas I did. I apologize

To the anonymous reviewers.

-(Etain) vengeanceCarrie: Thank you for your reviews :P I'm very happy to hear you enjoy my story, and don't worry nothing happened to me, expect being hit with a severe case of procrastination. I'm glad to inform you I have fully recovered and will try and stay as far away from it as possible ^^

-carrie: Thank you for the review, and I'll try and not keep you waiting as long for the next chapter :)

* * *

><p>I watched Ivy practically run out the front door. She moved so fast when she grabbed her things, I could barley keep up with what she was doing. She looked back at me with concern. She moved closer I couldn't keep myself from staring at her with what I'm sure was the dumbest face anyone has ever made. Before I could grasp how close she was, I felt her hand on my shoulder.<p>

"What's wrong Rachel?" She asked gently. Her hand was still on my shoulder and I was very aware of the warmth from her hand. My thoughts were starting to wander, before I snapped myself out of it.

"Nothing!" I said, completely embarrassed by my exclamation. Trying to occupy myself with something else, I started looking for my shoes. It felt like she was still looking at me, but I was too afraid to turn back around. _I'm sure it's just from my un- expected swim last night_ I told myself, because there is no reason for me to be nerves around her, _honestly Rachel what's your problem._

I bent down to slip on my shoes, standing I turned around noticing Ivy holding my coat and bag, I reached forward and grabbed them not meeting her eyes, I was to unsure of what was happening. My hand brushed hers, the softness of her hand and the slight shiver it caused made my eyes dart up towards hers she was looking right at me, no hesitation in her gaze and I felt the warmth spread to my cheeks once again.

Her stance suddenly changed, and she quickly rushed out the front door. I was unsure what just happened, but I slowly followed, feeling so confused.

After I stepped out she leaned around me and locked the door. That was when I remembered that Marshal was here; my attention was drawn to him. He was standing there glaring at Ivy's back, which did not make sense.

Marshal turned away from her when she glanced at him. Though his attention turned to me, he smiled and walked over, he put his arm around my shoulders as if suddenly over night we became best friends. Before he could get to comfortable I slipped out from under his arm, and preceded to walk toward the elevator.

After the doors opened we all stepped in, none of us speaking. It was getting very uncomfortable. I tried to interest myself with watching the numbers above the door change. Right as the tension built the L appeared on the screen and the doors slid open. The sudden feeling of being free was a bit overwhelming as Marshal and Ivy practically ran out of the small metal box.

"Rachel!" Marshal called, he was standing by the door, motion for me to follow. I moved toward him, and we both stepped outside into the biting cold. The street lights were on, meaning it was already late _I can't believer I slept all day_.

The wind whipped around us, I buttoned up the rest of my coat, all the way up under my chin. Glancing at Ivy she was standing by the road, it reminded me of the first time I met her, my thoughts seemed to have been consumed by her since that night. It was shocking, and I didn't understand my own brain.

Marshal opened the passenger door to his car. "Rachel come on," He said. I was getting really tired of him telling me what to do. I was considering riding with Ivy, just to avoid having to listen to Marshal tell me all the things that could have happened since I didn't call back up, blah blah blah.

"I think I'll ride with Ivy, since we haven't really had time to talk about the run last night". I stated. I turned to Ivy, "Is that okay with you?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes of course." Ivy said.

Marshal slammed the door, "Fine" he said curtly. Before walking around to the other side. He got in slammed his door and drove off.

I honestly didn't understand what had gotten into him; I'd never seen him act like this before. I watched his car disappear around the corner before I walked towards Ivy's car, and stepped in.

She got in and started it. I turned to Ivy "I'm sorry for how Marshal was, he's not usually like that." I said.

"It's fine" She said, turning to smile at me. She didn't cover her fangs, and I froze when I saw them. And it wasn't because they were scary but because what kind of a odd what person is used to seeing peoples teeth being so sharp?!

She quickly turned away from me. But I saw the hurt look on her face right before she did. I felt horrible but what was I supposed to say?

"So what happened after I went to your car?" I asked.

"The cops took them in to custody, there were supposed to transport the witches to your sector after they got information from them but I guess that hasn't happened yet". We pulled away from the curb.

-h-

We walked into the station, and the minuet we stepped in some vamp came running up to us.

"Miss Tamwood, glad to see you here. The criminals are waiting…" I heard him trail off, as Ivy just kept walking.

"You have your own greeting comity here?" I said, poking her in the arm to get her attention.

She looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. She didn't say anything but I couldn't help but continue teasing her. "Tamwood! Please please let me show you where the water cooler is" I said smiling at her.

She actually laughed at that one, making me feel so happy. I didn't know why but I wanted to do it again.

"He was only doing what he was told," She said in a light voice.

I snickered "Sure, but he didn't have to seem so eager about it".

I followed her to the back of the building where I saw Marshal and Kisten talking to some man, he was dark and bald. I had no clue who he was but, I noticed Ivy hesitate in her steps. I glanced at her she looked a bit scared. I reached out to touch her arm but she flinched away and walked ahead of me.

She moved toward the man, and he turned with a big smile on his face. He embraced her with such enthusiasm, but Ivy seemed so stiff that I wasn't sure if she wanted him to.

Marshal stepped beside me, and leaned closer "That's a master Vampire" he whispered. "The most powerful one in the city, he's also Tamwoods master" He added.

I looked back at him, he didn't seem like much, all I could tell was that he was saying something to Ivy. She glanced over at me, but I couldn't see her expression.

"What's he doing here?" I questioned still watching them. "And what does it me that He's Ivy's master? What kind of twisted social code is that?" I said with a hint of annoyance.

"Something to do with him not being able to go out in the sun, so the master's get a scion to do work and what not while the sun is up." He said.

"What kind of deal is that?" I said a little louder than necessary. Placing my hands on my hips, I didn't like the idea of Ivy having to answer to some creepy old Vampire.

"Rachel, why are you getting so worked up over some one you just met?" Marshal said in an aggravated tone. "And she does get a good thing out of, she gets some of her master's strength."

Both Ivy and her master looked right at as, we both stared back at them like children caught stealing some cookies. We both moved toward them, though Marshal seemed to be going wide around the master. I didn't understand at first but I stepped closer to Ivy and stayed away from this vampire.

He smiled at me stepping closer and raised his hand "Hello Miss Morgan, I'm Piscary,

it's nice to meet you. Ivy has just been telling me about you." His said.

"Nice to meet" I said, I was a little hesitant but I reached out shake his hand


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry about the long wait, and I did say I wouldn't do that again...and I did. But I kinda wrote myself into a corner. But I would like to thank Ulster Gold for helping with ideas, you were such a great help! :)

Carrie- I have to agree with you, it doesn't really make sense but it does make for good reading I guess :) Thank you for reviewing, it's really nice to know people are still reading :)

* * *

><p>Rachel reached her hand to shake piscary's, but right before her hand touched his, Ivy grabbed Rachel's arm and towed her away.<p>

"Ivy!" Rachel exclaimed.

I stumbled behind Ivy, having lost my balance due to the sudden tug on my arm. After regaining some balance I still had to jog to keep up with the vampire who hadn't let go of me.

"Why did you do that?" Rachel huffed, of course the red head didn't actually want to touch Piscary but still, Ivy's reaction was uncalled for as far as Rachel was concerned.

Ivy continued to tug on Rachel "We should interview the suspects, and besides you didn't need to actually meet Piscary, you're not going to see him again anyways" She said in a tight voice.

_There has to be more to it_, Rachel thought. She still was jogging behind Ivy. "Well could you at least slow down? I really didn't plan on going for a jog this morning" Rachel teased.

Ivy glanced back at the witch, before realizing she was practically dragging Rachel with her. She quickly dropped her hand and turned back round "Sorry" Ivy said.

Rachel watched Ivy start to walk away. But for some reason she wished she hadn't said anything about being towed. Rachel's brain kept running over the missing warmth that was on her arm, and how it felt nice.

"Hey, Ivy?" She called, running to catch up.

Ivy just turned her head, but slowed down to make it easier for the witch "yes?"

"You know you don't have to be sorry, I was just teasing you." She said with a smile.

Ivy smiled back, it wasn't very big more just like a tugging at the corner of her lips, _but I'd take it._

Rachel glanced around. Her and Ivy were walking down a long hallway, the walls white grey kind of colour. The doors leading off the hallway were black with small windows in each one. The atmosphere was drab, and boring.

They walked to the end of a hall before Ivy opened a door to her right, and walked in, she kept her hand on the door for Rachel who quickly hurried through.

After Rachel stepped through she looked forward and saw one of the vampires from last night. He was just sitting there with a scowl on his face.

_This shouldn't be to hard; I've watched plenty of cop shows to know how to crack a suspect _Rachel thought.

Rachel stepped closer, using her most menacing glare to intimidate him. "Who do you work for!" She practically growls. Rachel places her hands on the table that sat between them... He didn't say anything.

"I won't repeat myself again!"

The vampire just continued to sit there, not showing any kind of fear. Irked Rachel curls her hands into fists, about to yell at him but before she could he stiffened. Rachel smiles to herself, _it's working I knew it! _

Rachel was about to ask him again, but she felt an overwhelming presence behind her. And the vamp was looking behind her. Rachel's cocky smirk slowly slips from her face.

'_What's going on'_ Rachel asks herself. She slowly turned around, but froze in place. Ivy stood before her, eyes completely black with some sort of aura swirling around her. The air felt cooler.

Rachel was terrified, Ivy moved closer but Rachel wanted to move back, but the table was blocking her path.

Ivy smiled, showing her fangs fully, causing Rachel to lean away, and close her eyes. Rachel's rapid heart beat and shallow breathing was the only thing she could hear, as she awaited what was going to happen. Though nothing happened, Rachel slowly opened her eyes, to see Ivy was no longer standing in front of her. She glanced around only to see that Ivy was no longer in the room.

Rachel was still thinking about what happened, when the only vampire in the room spoke up. "Denon"

Rachel looks at him confused, "what?"

He looks up at her from his sitting position, "my boss, his name is Denon…that's all I know! I swear!" He says with a pleading look on his face.

Rachel moved to sit in the chair across from him, folding her hands under the table to keep him from seeing she was shaking. Rachel's thoughts were not on the suspect but on Ivy. _no wonder he's scared I nearly died right on the spot and that's saying a lot._ _And why did Ivy look like that? Is that what they were trying to teach us in school. But Ivy was so calm before…_ Rachel's mind quickly went to the incident where she looked the same but the night before. Rachel shook her head to try and get her thoughts back on track.

"Tell me what you were supposed to do" Rachel said.

"It was just supposed to be a simple drop like every time! It was just go to the docks meet the boat get the cargo then be on are way!"

"Where were you supposed to take the…'cargo'?"

"To the edge of the human sector! There is a warehouse there it's where we store the goods! But that's it, we get paid and are on are way." He blurts out.

Rachel nods, _so he's just a runner then…but then who is this Denon guy?_

"You never told me what Denon has to do with this" Rachel says quietly.

"He got me involved, told me I could make good money doing the delivery's! He pays all of us and that's all I know, okay?"

Rachel just nods

-hhh-

Rachel finally made it back to her apartment, and flopped down on her bed: her mind full of crazy thoughts that kept bombarding her from all sides. She huffed and rolled over placing her face directly in her pillow as she clenched her fists in frustration.

Most of her frustration stemmed from one person, and the witch never thought it would be caused by, Marshal. She couldn't believe the nerve of the guy, telling her that she shouldn't be around Ivy that much!

"He's treating me like a child" She growled.

_Trying to take care of me when I can take care of myself, I don't need him forcing his way in. And then saying that Ivy was just as bad as all the other Vampires, and that using people for blood is all they do! How could he say that! He doesn't know her and she's way better then anyone else I've met, and a lot hotter too…_

Rachel froze; did her brain really just throw the word hot in there? The red head pondered the word…and realized yeah of course Ivy's hot, there's nothing wrong with acknowledging something like that…"I think" she added.

She thought back to all the times she's thought that another women was hot, and came up blank…most of the time Rachel was to busy gaging the men, pondering if they were exciting or just plain boring. She quickly switched her line of thought, not liking where it was going.

Rachel rolled back out of her bed so she could shower and go to sleep, since she'd now been up all night. She glanced at her clock, reading 4:00am, "ugh!" Work started in four hours, and she'd barley slept, and sleeping on someone's couch did not count…even if it was comfy and smelled nice...like Ivy…_smelled nice! _"gah!" Rachel sprinted off to take a shower before her brain decided to add something else to that thought.

-hhh-

A man in a dark suit quickly jogged up the stairs to the tall building in front of him. He glanced around before entering the building, and walked to the elevator that would take him to the top floor.

The music playing as he ascended was only causing him more anxiety. The over powering feeling of dread sinking further as he continued upward, and he flinched as the doors opened.

He quickly stepped out of the elevator and walked toward the door at the end of the hall. The secretary looked up at him, she nodded toward the door "You may go in now Denon"

Nodding he quickly grabbed the handle and stepped into the large office, opposite him were large floor to ceiling windows and a large desk. The man sitting behind the desk slowly stood and motioned for Denon to sit.

-hh-

Marshal sat down in his office, placing the files about the captured drug runners on his desk. He ran his hand over his head, growled in anger. He kept thinking that it was a mistake for him to put Rachel in this case. Marshals' first reaction to finding out that he needed to put someone on the case was to use Rachel.

She was the best he had, yes a bit reckless and yes she could jump to conclusions without knowing the whole story. But she always came through in the end. But her working with Ivy Tamwood, was becoming a bit of a problem.

He didn't like how Ivy acted around Rachel, for some reason Marshal was beginning to feel threatened. And that caused him to over react in the car ride back to the witches sector.

* * *

><p>He congratulated Rachel on cracking the vampire, but she didn't seem to have her head in the game. She just smiled at him and said thank you…that was his first clue that something wasn't right. His Rachel would have smirked said something about how that's why she's the best but she didn't.<p>

They had walked down to his vehicle but she kept glancing around her and asked where Ivy was. She didn't seem happy about leaving, but there wasn't anything him or her needed to do there.

The car ride back was quiet; Rachel just sat staring out of the window.

"Rachel, you shouldn't hang around Ivy if you don't need to." Marshal said.

Rachel's head spun around to face him. "Why!" she said in indignation.

"She's a vampire! They are nothing but blood sucking leaches," He said

"How can you say that? You don't know her. And you don't even have any right to tell me what to do!" She yelled back at him. "Why would you even accept the assignment if you didn't want to work with vampires!" She added.

"Because…I had too. Anyhow, you don't need to go on runs with her, just go with another witch. You can contact her when you have information." He says, looking ahead.

"Don't tell me how to conduct my assignments, marshal. I will see Ivy when I feel I need too, not when you tell me I can." She says. Rachel turns back around to the window, fuming inside but trying to keep quiet.

* * *

><p>Marshal placed his head into his hands. <em>Why is Rachel so reckless!<em> He thought. Marshal had been trying to get her to date him since he first met her. But for some reason she didn't seem to know he was trying. Maybe he needed to up his game. Make sure she knows what he wants.

And not somehow slip away, Rachels behaviour was a sure sign that she was going to get herself into trouble or worse, end up with a vampire! He had to step in before that happened.

Marshal sits up straight smiling to himself, deciding to wait till she next comes in to put his plan into action.


	7. Chapter 7

Well it didn't take as long as last time!

* * *

><p>Rachel sat at her desk. She was dead tired; staying up so late and then only sleeping two and a half hours was taking its toll. Her head kept pounding, and her vision was a bit blurry. She only had about one more hour of work left, and then she could go home. She went to take a sip of her coffee only to realize it was empty.<p>

The witch laid her head down on the desk, and was about to take a short nap. Any plans of looking into the case right now was out.

"Hey, Rachel, how are you feeling?"

Marshal was leaning against her desk facing her, smiling way to brightly for someone who had to be up early. Rachel just groaned.

"I'm fine" Rachel said shortly. She just wanted a few minuets, _was that to much to ask for?!_

"Well I've been meaning to ask for your help on a project of mine…." He said.

Rachel lifted her head from the tabletop; she looked at him in question. Just as Marshal was about to say something her phone went off. "One sec, just let me answer this"

She quickly reached for her phone, knocking papers and pens off the desk.

"Hello, Witches Police Force, Rachel Morgan speaking?" She grimaced at the way her voice sounded on the phone.

"Hi, Rachel, it's Ivy. I have a lead on the case." She said.

Rachel hesitated before saying anything. She was shocked that Ivy's voice still sounded so smooth and calm even over the phone. "…oh…oh yeah, right the case. For a second I was like why are you calling?" Rachel laughed nervously, "so umm…w-what was it?"

Rachel heard quiet laughter through the phone, causing her to blush. "Well I listened to the rest of your interview, and I started to look at places on the outskirts of the sector that would be prime places for a drop off, and I think I have a place." She finished.

Rachel was just nodding, and then realized Ivy couldn't see her. "Yes, yes can we go today?" She said, and then heard someone cough beside her. She glanced over, seeing Marshal still standing there, looking a bit irritated. She was just so intent on what Ivy would say she didn't even notice Marshal cross is arms in irritation.

She held up one finger to Marshal, mouthing 'one minuet'.

Ivy's voice came back through the phone "Yes, I was hoping you'd say that. Can you meet me at division rd., between vampire and human sectors? You should only have to drive for about an hour, before you hit the warehouses and such."

"Yep! I'll leave right now!" Rachel said, maybe a bit to hastily.

"Okay, I'll see you soon then…." She said "Oh! And Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't stop anywhere or for anyone after you leave your sector." Ivy said, quickly before hanging up.

Rachel put the phone her back down in the holder; she didn't think anything of the last thing Ivy said. Rachel new she didn't need to worry, she was a runner for goodness sake, she could take care of herself.

"Rachel!" Marshal said harshly.

Rachel quickly turned to look at him, realizing she completely forgot about him again.

"Right, sorry Marshal. Ivy and me are going to go look into a lead, I can't talk right now." She rushed.

Rachel grabbed her bag of charms, and then scrambled to find her cell phone. Finding it under a pile of papers. She went to rush past Marshal before turning back around. She reached past him, and snagged her keys, before turning around and leaving at a fast walk.

Marshal watched her leave, his frustration toward Ivy was growing, _a__nd she just expects Rachel to come at her beck and call he thought._ _Rachel's not some dog you can just call!_ He turned and stormed off to his office.

Rachel rushed down to her car, throwing her bag into the passenger seat. Before quickly pulling out of her spot and speeding down the road.

* * *

><p>Rachel started seeing buildings coming up, the industrial area was up and running. She could see people, or vampires working. The sun had already started to set, and the streetlights were on.<p>

She new that vampires slept for most of the day but still, she couldn't wrap her head around, anyone wanting to work late into the night. It was already five pm and they hadn't been at there work day for very long.

Rachel looked at her phone. A text from Ivy telling her the directions was displayed across the screen. She glanced back up, searching the street signs, before seeing the one she needed to turn off onto.

The street was quiet, almost deserted unlike the other roads she had been on previously. She saw a few vampires; glance up at her as she drove by.

She was beginning to feel nervous, she knew it should only be a few more minutes before she would get there. But the distance between the lights were growing larger, and the people she did see seemed a bit shady in her opinion.

She turned down one more side street before seeing a black motorcycle parked on the side of the road. She new Ivy had said she road one, but where was Ivy?

Rachel pulled her car behind the bike. She grabbed her bag, and pulled out her splat gone, before slowly exiting her car. She walked toward the motorcycle. Rachel couldn't hear any sounds that would indicate another person. She walked past the bike, closer to the buildings. Right as she was about to try one of the handles on the door, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Quickly spinning around and bringing her splat gun up she came face to face with Ivy. She was about to let out a noise when Ivy's hand came up and covered her mouth.

Rachel looked at her confused. Ivy just removed her hand and made a motion with her hand to remain silent. She moved silently back around the corner of the building, only glancing back quickly to see if Rachel was following.

Rachel moved forward, she took her bag and put it across her shoulders so it wouldn't slip. She had her splat gun held tightly in her right hand, and slipped into the shadows.

Rachel could just make out Ivy's shape in the darkness. She seemed to blend so well into the gloom that you would have never known she was there unless she let you know.

They came to the end of the alleyway between the two buildings. Ivy slowed down, and peered across the street. Rachel followed Ivy's eyes, and peered into the gloom of the street as well.

She could just make out the shapes of people coming in and out of one of the smaller warehouses. She could see a large van parked out front. The street lamp down the road flickered, causing the red head to tense up.

She moved closer to Ivy, and leaned up toward her ear.

"Ivy, those are the drugs!" She whispered.

Ivy remained completely still, hadn't moved a muscle since Rachel had leaned toward her. Rachel remained close, waiting for some sort of response.

"Shouldn't we be doing something?" Rachel hissed.

Ivy just shook her head. She inched back into the alley more before turning to Rachel.

"We need to get across the street." She whispered.

Rachel turned her head, out to the street again. "What part? We'd be out in the open if we crossed it."

She pointed up onto the roof. "There is a small crane right there. It's spanning the width of the street. All I have to do is climb up to the roof and cross it. Then I'm on top of the building they are loading the drugs into."

"Wait, you said 'I' we're a team Ivy, I go with you! And it sounds like a good plan…but can't we just storm across there and just take them and their drugs?" She said quietly. "Wouldn't that be easier then all this sneaking?"

Ivy raised her eyebrow in response to my question. "Well, if 'we' did that then how would we know where the drugs are being shipped to. Plus we don't know if they are doing anything illegal for all we know they are shipping tomatoes to the humans for the fun of it" Ivy said with a bit of a smirk.

I snickered to myself. The idea of tomatoes being shipped to the humans would be a disastrous.

She smiled again, before turning and walking back down the alley. "There is a ladder that leads up to the roof over her."

Rachel scurried after her. Ivy started climbing up the ladder first. The witch watched her climb intently, and couldn't help but think back to her original thought of Ivy being hot. She was drawn out of her trance when she small a small rock hit her head.

She glanced up to see Ivy leaning over the edge, pointing at the ladder.

Rachel put her splat gun back in her bag. She reached out her hands and put them on a rung before pulling her self up the ladder.

She reached the top and reached one hand out to grab hold of something. Her hand felt around aimlessly before she felt Ivy grab her hand and pull her the rest of the way up.

Rachel's hart sped up, though she attributed it to being pulled up onto a roof when you she was only holding onto one hand.

Her feet came into contact with the roof, before she fully new what had happened.

She looked up at Ivy with a glare on her face "tell me before you do something like that again!" She hissed.

Rachel saw the corner of her mouth twitch right before she spun around and started striding toward the front of the building.

Rachel huffed. She picked her way across the roof. Attempting to avoid any icy parts, and slipping, make her look like a complete ditz in front of Ivy.

She saw the crane Ivy was talking about several feet away. She wasn't sure how exactly Ivy thought they were going to get onto it. Until she saw Ivy run and then leap across the gap before safely landing on the platform.

Rachel just looked back down at the gap before looking across it again.

She backed up, before taking a deep breath and running toward the edge. She pushed off as hard as she could, her arms flailing as she flew across the gap.

Her right foot hit the edge, she brought her other foot forward but her right on slipped she reached out and grabbed the railing and held on for all she was worth. She heard someone stand in front of her.

"Rachel you can open your eyes now."

Rachel's eyes snapped open, having not even realized she closed them. She pulled herself over the railing.

She looked down into the street, seeing that most of the men were in the building. And the ones that weren't were just standing by the van smoking.

The witch smiled to herself. Her recent activity making her feel like a ninja she turned to tell Ivy what she thought only to realize she wasn't there.

"grrr" Rachel growled. _Why does she keep doing that to me!_

She turned away from the street again, and walked along the crane.

A strong breeze blew against her, causing her to shiver. She buttoned up her coat all the way up to her neck, as she walked.

This side of the crane was not very far away from this building; it didn't take much for her to get across.

Her boots were making a clanking noise against the roof so she crouched down and crawled toward the skylight.

She peered down through the glance. Her first sight was of a man pointing at things, she could hear him yelling through the glass, but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

* * *

><p>Denton was pacing around inside the building. After seeing the boss he had to make sure this went right. He couldn't afford to lose more of the goods.<p>

Mid pace, he heard a crash; spinning around he saw that one of the guy's had dropped a box.

Denton stormed over to them. "Watch what you are doing!" He practically screamed.

He pointed at the box "this costs more then your life! Don't drop it again!" He yelled.

Denton spun around when he heard a scratch coming from the roof. He looked up, and saw someone peering down at him.

They saw him looking and disappeared from view.

Spinning to his men once again "someone was watching us! They are on the roof!" He reached down to his waist and grabbed a gun before sprinting outside.


	8. Chapter 8

I want to thank MKThrall for being so helpful! And for pretty much fixing this entire mess of a chapter, you are the best :D

I would like to apologize for the long absence, that was just me being unable to figure out anything really, so I apologize again.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

><p><em>Oh god! Oh god! Rachel thought, as she slid down to the edge of the roof. One of the vampires saw her. Her feet hit the gutter, bringing her to a stop. Her feet slipped and slid along the slick roof as she scrambled back towards the crane. <em>

Ivy had completely disappeared. Rachel didn't know if she had moved onto the ground or had gone to the other side of the roof. Her mind rushed through possible things that could have happened to the vampire. She had no idea what happened to Ivy and was worried. Rachel pushed the thoughts of Ivy away as she focused more about what she needed to do now. As she was scrambled across the roof, she heard commotion below her. As she peered over the edge, her foot slipped on a piece of ice, causing her to side toward the edge of the roof. She let out a small yelp as her body slid over the side.

Her fingernails scrapped along the roof as she scrambled for a handhold. She felt her fingers close around the gutter the ends of her fingers breaking through the ice that had formed inside. The gutter groaned under her weight. _Please don't break!_ Her mind screamed. The frozen water in the gutter cut into her fingers. Rachel's body swung back and forth after the sudden stop.

"Look she's up there!" someone yelled.

Rachel tried to look below her, but the gutter made a sharp noise when she tried to move her head. She snapped her head back around quickly. _Praying that it would hold!_

The sound of guns being drawn below made her scramble to find purchase enough to hoist herself back on the roof.

Gunshots rang out just as her foot came in contact with a small ledge. Rachel pushed off with her legs, and pulled with her arms, throwing herself back onto the roof. Her body was half on the roof with her legs hanging over the side. She pulled her left leg over while still holding on the gutter with her right hand.

She was pulling her right leg over the edge when she felt a searing pain run through it. Rachel grunted but kept pulling herself further along the roof. The burning pain started to get worse as she franticly slid her body along the roof. _How did this happen? _Her mind screamed at her. _I need to get off this roof!_ Her survival instincts kicking in,the pain was almost unbearable _Just have to get through this!_ Her mind kept telling her. _This is nothing to what could have happened._ She tried to take her mind off the throbbing.

The gunshots continued as she crawled. She made it back to the skylight and peered down inside. She saw people carting the drugs back outside. The only thing that kept her there was seeing that they would get away. Rachel's slid further up so she could see more clearly inside.

"Oh no you don't!" She muttered.

Her bag still hung at her side, she reached in rummaging through looking for her gun, her fingers closed around the cold plastic. She brought the splat gun crashing down onto the window breaking it. Her fingers were numb as they came down onto the window, she couldn't feel anything.

The breaking window caused enough of a distraction for her to start shooting. The vampires she had hit, tumbled to the ground, brining a mass panic to those who were still standing. They stood staring down before turning and running instead of trying to get a clear shot at her.

Her gun started making a clicking noise _shit!_ She thought _The one-day I don't bring spares_. She dropped the gun back in her bag before ducking down out of view.

She crawled to the other side of the building looking for a ladder. She saw one on the far corner. She moved as quickly as possible down it, avoiding using her right leg. _Need to get off this roof_ Rachel thought.

Her leg started throbbing as she climbed down. She was doing everything she could to keep her weight off of it, slowing her pace down the ladder immensely.

She reached the ground and quickly scrambled to the opposite building. The door across the alley looked promising. She tried the door, only to realize it was locked. She could hear the commotion around the corner; she looked around the alley hoping to see any kind of hiding place. Spotting a container just to her right, she stumbled toward it and ducked behind the large container hoping they would miss her.

The crunching of gravel caused her to tense up. she balled her hands into fists preparing for what was next.

Someone came into view; they turned their head toward her. Rachel pushed off the ground with her good leg, fists flying.

She felt a crunch as her hand smacked the person in the face as it connected with their nose. She stepped forward with her left leg bringing the right one toward the person's gut. She put as much force behind the kick as she could.

Her boot connected, but the pain that shot through her leg caused her to lose her balance and fall.

Rachel rolled on the ground, gritting her teeth. Glancing over to the side, she saw the other person laying on the ground curled into a ball. He was clutching his middle with one hand and the other was wrapped around his face. He was lying on the ground making what sounded like whimpering noises.

Her leg felt worse. The burning pain came back in full force she started to lose focus. _Not now dammit. Get your head together!_

She pushed up with her arms, feeling her knuckles pop back into place as she pushed against the ground. She stayed kneeling on the ground trying to muster enough strength to stand completely. After a few seconds, she stood shakily. She stumbled back towards the corner. She could still hear the sound of fighting coming from the other side.

Rachel peered around the edge, only making out four fast moving people. She wasn't sure what was going on and didn't want to get involved with them. She needed to find out what was in the boxes they were carrying. She slunk back around the corner hoping to see if there were any more crates in the van they had parked out front.

Rachel went back to the road where the van was parked looking around to see if anyone was in sight she limped toward the back of the van. The wind picked up whipping her loose strands of hair into her face; she brushed them away. When her fingers made contact with her face she felt something wet but warm being rubbed smeared on her forehead. Looking at her fingers, she saw scrapes on every finger, the blood slowly dripped from the open wounds. _It must be from the frozen water_. She thought dismissively.

She pulled the van door open to peer inside of an empty space. She heard a noise behind her; she spun around coming face to face with a vampire. He smiled right before bringing a large bat down on her head, she cried out as she crumpled to the ground in pain.

She lay there staring at the vamps boots, she tired keeping her eyes open, but the darkness was creeping in. Her eyelids grew heavy, right before she closed her eyes, she saw Ivy come sprinting around the corner.

* * *

><p>Ivy kicked some vamp in the head, before she finally stopped moving. She pulled out her phone to call Kisten. Ivy hated having Kisten as her boss, but since she had declined the job she had to put up with it.<p>

"Hey Ivy! How's it going with the witch?" He said. She could tell he was smirking.

"That's not why I called," She said flatly.

"It's not? I'm so shocked, I thought all our conversations would be about Rachel," He gasped in mock shock.

Ivy rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "No I'm calling to tell you we caught some of the transporters at a warehouse near the human sector."

"Okay, what address. I'll send some cars to pick them up. Oh and how was working with Rache? I do hope you treated her better this time then last time," He snickered.

"1874 Kraner Rd. Good, she didn't jump into the situation like last time. She even left me alone…" Ivy trailed off.

Ivy spun around, realizing she hadn't actually seen Rachel since she left her on the roof. There had been no sign of her nearby either.

"I'll talk to you later Kisten!" She hung up quickly.

Ivy ran around the side of the building. She kept jogging around looking for her. After not finding her, she started to go into a panic. She climbed up the side of the building, and she still wasn't there. Ivy began to panic._ Where could Rachel have run off too? _She asked herself.

She heard a cry of pain. Quickly running back around to the front, she saw someone run and jump into the van. She raced to it, grabbing the door handle before they could pull away.

* * *

><p>Rachel felt the pounding in her head before registering anything else. There weren't any noises around her. The feeling of emptiness started to creep into her subconscious.<p>

She willed her eyes open, but she was only met with darkness. Her whole body felt heavy, even opening her eyes was a struggle. She strained her eyes trying to make out anything, but only saw black shapes. The witch started to breathe heavily, as her mind raced with all kinds of awful images of what lay beyond the darkness.

Rachel rolled to her side, pushing herself up with her hands. Her arms were shaky, she was in pain, and her head was spinning. She knelt on the ground with her hands holding herself up, while she attempted to keep from falling back to the ground. She heard the echoing of water dripping somewhere, and eerie feeling crept in, _this must be a large room, for it to be echoing right?_ She thought to herself.

Something rustled to the right of her. She whipped her head around; to stare intensely at the spot the sound came from. This time, the rustling was followed by a groan.

Sitting back onto her legs, she kept looking into the corner. The rustling had stopped, and the only noise she heard was breathing. Inching her way toward the noise she brought her hands in front of her to feel around. She tried to crawl but her right leg wasn't moving, it dragged as she crawled only using her left one.

Her hand touched something warm. She stopped moving, putting her hand further forward, when the warmth, grabbed her hand and tugged. She fell forward turning her head to the side at the last moment, she felt the cold cement grind against her cheek. Rachel's arm was twisted behind her back, and pushed up.

"Stop!" She cried out. Her head was starting to pound again, the grip loosened.

This time she was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled upwards into a tight hug. She heard erratic breathing beside her ear. The body holding onto her swayed a bit, before stabilizing again.

"Rachel!"

She felt the arms tighten around. _It's Ivy_ her brain told her. The warm arms held her tightly, bringing a sense of security within them.

"What happened? How did they get you?" Rachel exclaimed. She quickly pushed Ivy away from herself. She ran her hands, down her arms trying to feel for any injuries she might have sustained after she disappeared. She didn't feel anything but that didn't make her feel any better about it. She growled in frustrations at not being able to see Ivy to make sure she was okay. She kept her hands on Ivy's arms, so she could keep an idea of where she was.

Ivy sighed in frustrating "They shot me with a goddamn tranquilizer!" She said, slurring her words a little.

Rachel's eyes widened "What!" She asked in shock. "Are you okay?" She asked becoming a little flustered.

Rachel could feel her head start to get light again; the hands holding onto Ivy's arms were the only things keeping her upright as she swayed slightly. Rachel lowered her head, her breathing coming as more of a pant then a breath, her hands falling away from Ivy.

"Rachel?" Ivy reached back up holding on to her shoulders. "What's going on?!" She asked with worry evident in her voice.

The witch just shook her head before raising it again. She peered into the dark where she knew Ivy to be. "Just a bit lightheaded I guess." She smiled, to show her she was okay, only then realizing that Ivy wouldn't see her. Rachel could feel the throbbing in her head, and the nauseas feeling that was bubbling up. _Don't throw up Rachel! _She berated herself; Ivy didn't need to know the extent of her injuries.

She felt a soft hand placed against her forehead, and the other holding her in place. Rachel wondered how Ivy found her forehead so easy no fumbling what so ever. Her face scrunched up in confusion.

"What are you thinking?" Ivy asked her.

"Hmm…just that it's too dark…" She said, not entirely paying attention to Ivy.

The hand fell away from her head. She heard Ivy shift. "Come on. Let's get you leaning against the wall," She said.

Rachel just nodded, feeling Ivy's long fingers wrap around her arm and lightly tug her upright.

Rachel stumbled when she stood. Having forgotten about her leg, she tried to place weight on it, but the extra pressure caused it to just give out. She felt her body fall, but was stopped when strong arms wrapped around holding her up.

And arm came around her waist holding on tightly. She was walked through the dark and then slowly lowered to the ground. She leaned backward, feeling the cold cement behind her.

She couldn't hear Ivy anymore and she hadn't sat down. She heard some scratching, "What's that?" She questioned bringing her head back from the wall.

"I'm trying to open the door," Ivy whispered.

_Door!_ Rachel pushed off from the wall. She crawled toward where she believed Ivy's voice to be, but right before reaching it she heard a loud clunking noise. She froze, and then suddenly hands were placed around her, and pulled her back up.

A scraping noise, then light pierced through the darkness. Rachel snapped her eyes shut slowly trying to open them without having the stinging pain. She could make out a shadow of a man in the doorway.


End file.
